This invention relates generally to a slidable room assembly, particularly to a slidable room for a vehicle for a vehicle having a slidable room or compartment that is retracted when the vehicle is in motion and may be extended to afford more room when the vehicle is parked. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of installing a slidable room.
Recreation vehicles including motor homes, fifth wheel trailers and travel trailers may be provided with an extendable slidable unit for increasing the vehicle's living space. This slidable unit may be extended for use when the vehicle is parked and is retracted in a telescoping manner when the vehicle is to be moved.
Existing slidable rooms for vehicles can be time consuming to install. Frequently, the operating mechanisms consist of many separate components that must be individually installed and connected, which incurs significant labor costs.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present slidable room assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.